Pilot
by Commander Thor
Summary: While the Infinty preps for a joint mission with Covenant allies, an ancient plan is set into motion to herald in a new age of war. NB: This series will include more than just the indicated xovers. There will be more leading into a final story.
1. Pilot

NB: Please Read

PLEASE NOTE

That the following Pilot, and next few "Episodes" while being my largest production to date is primarily a character and story introduction. I do not intend for this to be a cross over between two science fictions. I intend to merge multiple stories into one storyline with a focus on a single ending. I hope everyone who reads this enjoys it, and does not hate me for any ridiculously long "episodes" I write. I had originally planned for all of my introductionary "episodes" to be in one single Pilot, but I am debating whether or not to merge the others given how long this one has turned out to be.

This Pilot follows the start of the adventure for the _Infinity_ and Sergeant O'Masson and Corporal Taylor, as well as Mass Effect's 5th Fleet, Admiral Barnett, Colonel Ritchie, The _Vesuvius_ and the Normandy Class Frigate The _Impenetrable_.

Prologue: Act 1

_The "New Covenant" is comprised of mostly Elites with a few colonies of Hunters and fewer Jackal Snipers. The "Heretics" are comprised of mostly Zealot Class Elites commanding Grunt and skirmisher squads, with two classes of Hunters, and multiple planets of jackal snipers._

_Hades Gamma cluster, Dis system, __**UNSC Infinite**_

Captain Laskey is staring at the CIC, which has view of a Planet and its moon with two Covenant cruisers in orbit between them. He is looking at the scene before him wondering what to do next when SPARTAN Sarah Palmer walks up behind him and asks him what's got him so confused - it being two allied cruisers.

Captain Laskey: I received a communiqué from these cruisers stating that the New Covenant government detected strange energy readings from a nearby solar collector and they've asked for help with the investigation as to what is happening. I'm just waiting for the commander of fleet defences here.

Palmer: *Scoff* Great, now we're helping these guys out with their own front yard issues? Why can't they deal with their own issues?

Elite's voice (from behind): It could be more than our problem, Demon. This system has a Great Ring on its edge.

The Elite, clad in the white armour of a commander identifies himself as the fleet commander, and retrieves a data drive from his belt and inserting it into a slot on the CIC main console. The image changes to a holographic representation the other system. The Elite begins narrate to what happened.

Fleet Commander: We had a station in orbit over a near-by system's blue star harnessing power from the star due to its high radiation and heat output. We stationed a Frigate in defence of the station. Last we knew a heretic fleet came in at the same time as a major offensive on our borders, presumably this offensive occurred to occupy our forces from retaking the system. We do not know what has gone on in the system since our last satellites were destroyed but we do know that the Heretic's started construction ON the collector. Telemetry from our base on the planet before you indicates that there is a massive amount of gravitational interference coming from the system now.

The hologram shuts down and the Elite continues, saying that with their fleet otherwise engaged by the Heretic's attack they require the assistance of the _Infinity_ to liberate the system and find out what they have done.

Palmer: Sounds easy enough, we go in kick Covie-butt turn off whatever they've turned on and get outta there.

Laskey: Maybe not Sarah. I have my concerns about these gravitational readings. From what I can tell it looks like they're collapsing the star on itself. We may have to take a different approach to this. We'll have to see when we get there.

Fleet Commander: I would like to stay aboard your vessel captain, to co-ordinate with my ships better. I have 3 Frigates coming in from system patrols. I would appreciate the access to a console to communicate with my vessels.

Laskey nods and points to a console with a man on it, the man swiftly moves off of it, and out of the bridge, presumably to the secondary control room.

[2 hours later]

The _Infinity_ moves off from its position, the two cruisers and 3 Frigates in formation around the gargantuan vessel. After a few seconds of waiting to do final checks the flotilla jumps to slip space. When the ships drop out a shocking scene is presented to them. The station seems to be harnessing the sun's power, to fire a strange beam into the sun. The station itself is guarded by 4 cruisers and a half dozen Frigates supported by phantoms. In moments the _Infinity_ has opened fire on the cruisers, the weapon fire smashing into the armour of the cruisers, unprepared for a counter-offensive. The New Covenant ships break off from the _Infinity_ and engage the Frigates and phantoms.

Palmer: Captain! Requesting permission to board the station?

Laskey: Granted take Delta with you.

Palmer: Sir!

Palmer heads off to the Pelican bay radioing for Fireteam Delta to join her there. When she gets there she sees the Green-clad SPARTANs ready and sitting in the Pelican when a group of Elites rush past towards the Phantom they boarded on. The largest stops and lumbers over to the SPARTANs.

Elite: See you on the Station, Demon. Fight well.

The Elite then runs on with his squad and is teleported aboard the Phantom. The Pelican and Phantom both take off and leave the _Infinity_ followed by a squadron of Longswords and Banshees. The fighters take point and clear a way for the two transports as they make their way through the fire fight towards the station when a Heretic cruiser drops in front of them, its main guns blaring at the _Infinity_, but its AA defences ripping through the Fighters.

Palmer: Laskey! We could use some support here!

The _Infinity_ concentrates its fire on the cruiser ahead of them, causing it to split into two pieces after sustained fire. The transports flit between the two largest pieces of debris from the cruiser a few scraps of armour nearly colliding with them and they get closer to the station. Automated defences on the station suddenly open up, forcing the Pelican and Phantom apart. The Phantom reports that they'll dock at the top of the station and fight their way down. The stations defences are now ignoring the incoming transports and are firing on the _Infinity_, which is trading the odd volley back between holding the cruisers off and covering the Pelican.

The Pelican manages to make its way into the docking bay of the station, and deploys the SPARTANs. Palmer immediately orders Delta to take those defensive weapons down while she finds out what is happening.

[_Half hour later]_

_SPARTAN Commander Sarah Palmer, 1 deck below the main control room_

Palmer steps up against a wall, hiding behind it as footsteps get closer and closer. She pulls out her combat knife and as an Elite steps into view she slams the blade into the Elite's throat, twists and pulls in one movement yanking the blade out, with a chunk of the Sanghelli's throat. Another Elite steps round the corner, but is silenced by a round through the neck as Palmer draws and fires one of her silenced Magnums. She steps up against the next corner, seeing nothing on her motion sensor or visually she moves onto the bridge. There is a group of Elites in the bridge and a few Grunts which take no time at all after she stealthily removes the main commander, a Zealot class Elite. She runs to the central terminal, left open by the commander and Roland accesses the terminal through her suit.

Roland: I'll need a few minutes to get to the bottom of this.

Palmer: So do it Roland!

Roland: I only felt the need to tell you, because I've accessed the stations internal sensors. There's a group of Covenant heading this way.

Palmer: [After a slight growl] Fine. Tell Delta to hurry up, we could use reinforcements from _Infinity_.

[_At the same time]_

_Fireteam Delta are in the weapon control deck, engaging Covenant attempting to retake the room the SPARTANs are in_

Sergeant Liam O'Masson is by the front door along with his team captain, Captain Tom Reid. Three others are holding side doors- SPARTANs; Jackson, Carter and Isaga - while the last SPARTAN, Corporal Lauren Taylor, is accessing the main control console for the weapons.

Capt. Reid: Any time now Corporal! *He fires off a burst of rounds into a Grunt*

Cpl Taylor: I'm having some difficulty with this. Roland can't access the files until I set the console to allow his presence.

Capt. Reid: Just hurry up!

Reid gets knocked back by a blue plasma bolt which luckily impacts on his shield. He quickly gets up and opens up on the Elite that fired it. O'Masson joins him and the Elite falls under joined fire. Bolts are flying everywhere now as more Covenant show up to try to retake the room. Isaga's door is under fire from 3 Elites and he yells for support, which O'Masson rushes off to give him. He arrives in time to find an elite about to stab him with an energy sword and tackles the Sanghelli. The Elite, thrown to the ground grabs the SPARTAN off of him, and smashes him into the ground beside him. They both stumble up onto their feet and stand each other off. The elite makes the first move, and slices upward at O'Masson, who blocks it with his rifle, sacrificing the weapon. He the punches the Elite squarely in the jaw and follows with a boot to his chest knocking him down. The Sergeant the grabs his pistol and rattles off a couple of shots into the Elite's head. He takes the Elite's gun and then turns to Isaga who nods to the SPARTAN that he's okay. O'Masson returns to his Captain's side and fires the plasma rifle into a few Grunts who had gotten closer.

Capt. Reid: Corporal! Our position is about to fall. Hurry up!

Cpl Taylor: I need a few more minutes' sir! I'm nearly there!

SPTN Jackson: You don't have a few minutes. A hunter's just showed up on our door, we're holding best we can but we're heavily out gunned.

The fireteam is interrupted by a heavy blast of plasma fire raking the corridors connected to the door, slicing the incoming forces apart. New Covenant Elites step into view and walk into the room, some carrying deployable shields and turrets into the room.

Elite Captain: We are Uithaely Squad. We noticed your situation and came to lend assistance. There are many more forces inbound and I doubt you have ammunition to deal with them yourself so we are here to help. Our technicians can help you open that console, Human.

Capt. Reid: Thanks for the assist Elites. Good timing you showing up when you did.

Elite Captain: You are fortunate we arrived when we did. Among those forces are Heretical Hunters. They are equipped with a repeater cannon. Which albeit sacrifices its power, the rate of fire from the new cannons would rip through your shields. We need the reinforcements to land to take complete control of the station.

A chime is heard from the console indicating it has been opened up and Roland appears on the screen.

Roland: Okay I'm in. These firewalls aren't providing much difficulty... And I have control of the base defences. How I about I don't shut these off-

Capt. Reid: Roland! What are you trying to do?!

Roland: Hey! Hey! I only meant that I could re-calibrate the defences to target the remaining Heretic ships.

Palmer (Over comms): Do it. Get that battle over and done with sooner.

After a few seconds the station's weapons shut down, before opening fire again on the last Cruiser and Frigates. The _Infinity_ then launches dozens of Pelicans towards the station. A sight is seen of Palmer in the bridge, with New-Covenant reinforcements holding the bridge while she access the main console again. Shortly after her voice is heard over the tannoy.

Palmer: Addressing all Covenant forces. If you look out of the window you will see UNSC and New Covenant reinforcements arriving. You are heavily out gunned and outnumbered. If you surrender now you will be left alive.

The tannoy cuts as we see Pelicans docking in the bays and deploying SPARTANs and marines.

[_Several hours later]_

Laskey and Palmer are back in the CIC staring at the main console waiting for Roland's report.

Laskey: What is taking him so long? I thought it wasn't heavily encrypted?

Palmer: Could be that he's downloaded too much information sir.

Roland appears, immediately dismissing what Palmer said.

Roland: I wanted to make sure I was seeing what I thought I was, actually. This station had been designed to harness massive amounts of power from the star. The modifications to the station we're seeing here. [Roland activates a hologram on the CIC console, and highlights the part of the station firing a beam into it.] Sends a beam of energy into the star, this energy cancels out some of the sun's outward pressure, without compromising the sun's mass. I don't know how they've done it yet, I think it must be some kind of Forerunner tech. Designed to stop supernovas or something. But it's bad.

Palmer: Roland, what the hell do you mean?

Laskey: The Heretics are creating a black hole. [He holds the CIC console shaking his head.]

How do we stop it?

Roland: That's just it, it's too far gone, no matter what we do, and we cannot stop that sun from turning into a black hole. But, There's something off about these reading I'm getting though. From the projections I've made the black hole will collapse on itself after a few weeks, it won't have time to affect anything in a catastrophic way.

Laskey: It doesn't matter then. Roland, get us out of here.

Palmer: We'll need to extract our forces from the station first.

Laskey: How long do we have?

Roland: An hour, hour and a half at most sir.

Laskey: Palmer, make the recall order, Roland send a message to the Elite's with our findings. Then get us the hell out of here!

Roland: Done sir, preparing engines.

[_On the station itself]_

_Fireteam Delta – Sergeant O'Masson_

O'Masson is walking past the Bridge console when he notices a beeping. He walks over to it, the Uithaely Squad Captain joining him. The Captain presses the button, and a hologram of an Elite appears. The Squad Captain immediately asks for information, what the hologram represent.

Hologram: I am the Arbiter. AI to this station. I have detected your transgression, and will bring the might of the gods to burn you and your fellow transgressors into atoms!

O'Masson: Captain Laskey! Order an immediate withdrawal, there's a Covenant AI on this station and it just activated something. I'm on my way to the docking bay, Delta meet there!

Sergeant Liam O'Masson rushes off straight away, barging through the corridor away from the bridge. Captain Reid and the rest of the fireteam are already on the Pelican when they hear his comms and look at his position on the sensors.

Capt. Reid: He won't make it to the Pelican in time. Take off, we're going to him. [On his comms] Sergeant! Don't move! We're coming to you!

The Pelican takes off and moves to the 3rd quarter of the Station and faces the wall.

Pilot: Sir, we have sensor lock, what do you want me to do?

Capt. Reid: Make a door for him, and then give him the chance to jump in.

The Pelican opens up, its chain guns slamming into the wall, followed by a charge-up of the SPARTAN lasers attached, which let loose a powerful volley into the wall of the station opening a hole, through which we can see the sergeant. The Pelican then turns to face the SPARTAN with an open door. He runs and launches himself through the door.

The Station beam sends a pulse into the sun, followed by a higher concentration of the beam itself, a pulse firing periodically. The result is almost instantaneous, with coronal ejections and flares starting to fire off of the sun. O'Masson manages to land in the Pelican, rolling into Corporal Taylor. He picks himself up and extends a hand to her, helping her back up. The Pelican is about to take off when he looks out the door and sees the Elite Captain and yells for them to wait. He then taps into the Elite's communications and speaks to the Uithaely Captain.

O'Masson: Get over here, jump!

Elite Captain: There is no time, leave!

O'Masson: Jump and get over here you big stupid eel!

The comms cuts out as a flare rocks the station. The Elite is seen losing his balance before stepping back for a run up. He launches himself much the same way as O'Masson did towards the Pelican. After waiting a few seconds the Elite lands in the Pelican, which immediately takes off towards the _Infinity_.

The sun ejects a massive mass coronal ejection out towards the fleet, a Frigate getting caught in it. The Frigate was retreating but after being hit by the MCE it has stopped moving, bar the signs of being drawn into the star itself. The remaining ships begin turning off when the star's appearance begins to warp. [VO: Roland: It looks like the star is trying to consume itself...] The star continues to consume itself, swirling in on itself, circling faster and faster, until it is but a disk, circling into a central point. The station that has a few straggling phantoms left retreating starts moving in towards the just formed black hole, getting dragged into the gravitational well.

Alarms start blaring on the _Infinity_, emergency lights flaring as the ship alerts its crew to something bad happening.

Laskey: Roland! Get us into FTL!

Roland: I'm trying sir; the black hole's gravitational pull is far stronger than what we were expecting. Even with the data pulled from the station. It's affecting our systems Sir.

Laskey: Hurry up; I don't fancy being squashed into atoms a couple of months before shore leave.

The last Frigate of the Covenant flotilla slows to a stop, and begins to head backwards as it is dragged into the accretion disk, the Cruisers beginning to show strain on their engines. The Frigate is flipped to face the black hole by its pull, the Frigate's engines sending it flying to the invisible death trap. It collides with the station, splitting it in half as its shields flare, giving a last sight before disappearing.

Laskey and Palmer watch this happen on the main CIC console, open mouthed before Laskey snaps into action again.

Laskey: Roland. I don't see the black hole getting any further away. Why aren't we in FTL?

Roland: Thing is sir, we **are** in FTL. This thing has gotten so strong, and such a large range it doesn't matter that we're in FTL. The Cruisers seem to have the same situation as us. The Gravitational sensors are climbing still sir; I can't see how we'll get out of this.

Laskey: What if we eject the secondary reactor and detonate it? Will that push us free?

Roland: No sir, given the strength of this thing now, let alone when we've gone through the whole process of prepping it for ejection, the reactor will be torn apart before we can detonate.

Laskey: Damn it. We need to do something!

A groan is heard which silences everyone. Laskey looks around the room, scanning everything with his eyes before turning to Roland.

Roland: Sir... We're being pulled in. Cruisers are half-way there.

Laskey: Divert **all **power to the engines; I'm not giving up just yet.

Roland: Without shields we won't last much longer Sir-

Laskey: Wait, Roland. Bring us round; fire us at FTL towards the black hole! Tell the Covvies to do the same.

Another groan from the ship is heard before everyone is knocked off their feet by a sudden yank. The _Infinity_ has begun to head to the black hole at speed. It is propelled towards the black hole, slamming into the Space Stations remains its shields slapping the debris aside as it follows its Covenant back-up into the Black hole. We don't see the Slip Space rip but the _Infinity_ disappears directly into the Black hole's centre in the traditional way of a FTL jump.

Prologue: Act 2

_Milky Way, 25 years after the Reaper Invasion. The Terminus Systems have been rallied under Aria T'Loak's rule, and are at war with the Citadel. Shepard took control of the Reapers, and had them rebuild the Galaxy and then leave._

[5th fleet under the charge of Admiral Michael Barnett, his flagship The _Vesuvius_]

Barnett walks onto the bridge of his flagship, and settles into his command chair looking to his helmsmen and the pilot, Lieutenant Jenkins.

Barnett: What's the word, Lieutenant Jenkins?

Jenkins: Sir, Citadel Command received word from our deep space radar facility on Ontarom that strange gravitational readings are being detected in the Dis System. They want us to investigate.

Barnett: Right, we got any more intel on what's happening?

Jenkins: Nothing much sir. We have received a transmission that a Terminus fleet is inbound for the same location sir. They'll arrive before us Sir – given that Omega is closer to its Relay than we are to ours. Hades Gamma is neutral territory between the Terminus and us at this moment in time.

Barnett: Right, they're probably behind it and detected us going in. Expect some defences from whatever facility they've set up but focus on their fleet.

The 5th fleet zooms on through FTL towards their designated location.

[14 hours later]

Jenkins: Sir! The fleet is in position, and ready to jump to the Dis System, Long range sensors indicate the Terminus fleet is already present in the system. Can't tell anything more than that sir, the gravitational readings are affecting the sensors massively.

Barnett: Bring us into FTL, on my mark. Charge shield capacitors to max and prepare to fire the main gun immediately. I want the 56th Assault on our starboard flank, and 63rd and 64th Scouts on our port. All other flotillas are to hold standard position. We got any intel on the make-up of the Terminus fleet?

Jenkins: From what I can tell sir, it's a few captured Dreadnoughts and a large contingent of ex-Cerberus and Talon Cruisers. Its frigates **seem** to be upgraded freighters and pirate vessels, but my reading could be way off. If the sensors could pick anything out I could tell you which fleet this is, but we're more or less flying blind as far as direct intel goes Sir.

Barnett: Right. Tell the fleet to make the jump.

The 5th fleet dash forward in a flash of blue light, tailing the ships behind, indicating the jump to FTL. The 5th fleet drops out into the system where they see something they had not expected to see. The Terminus fleet is gathered around what looks like a ship obviously heavily damaged, almost split in half, with unknown energy signatures flowing from it.

Jenkins: Sir! I'm picking up life signs from the... Whatever the hell it is. From what I can tell the Terminus ships have boarded it and are fighting for control. They're not doing too well either Sir.

And it looks like we're dealing with the Terminus 1st fleet sir. More Dreadnoughts and Cruisers than anticipated. The Dreadnoughts are upgraded with Cerberus defence turrets as are some of their cruisers. They've moved into a blockading position Sir. It'll be a helluva fight to get to that ship.

Barnett: Put me through to the fleet. [Jenkins presses a few buttons and nods to the Admiral]  
All ships hold position until the Terminus fleet moves on us. All Normandy class vessels move off and scan the enemy formations. Find any weak spots for out Assault flotillas to punch in.

As the Admiral continues to issue his orders, 8 ships break off, their armour beginning to shimmer as they move into positions around the Terminus fleet.

[_14 hours previously]_

_Terminus 1__st__ Fleet_ _Commander Jiraeal _[Ji-Rahl] _aboard her flagship The Pegasus_

A Purple skinned Asari stalks into the bridge of her flagship, and stands at the command console in the middle of the room, which was displaying a holographic representation of her ship until she stepped up to it. She presses a flashing button and another Asari's face appears this one blue with a few purple markings. Aria.

Aria: Jiraeal.

Jiraeal: Yes, Aria?

Aria: I have a mission for the 1st Fleet.

Jiraeal: Yes ma'am. Where are we going?

Aria: The Batarians detected massive gravitational fluctuations in a system in the Neutral Zone between the Alliance and us. They think the Alliance might be up to something in the system to prep for a full scale invasion. They committed a few ships to see what was going on, but have lost contact with them. Put their fears to rest. And if there is an Alliance Operation there. Put them to rest.

Jiraeal: Yes Ma'am. [She turns to her helmsmen] Order the fleet to move out immediately. Standard formations, if the Alliance, or Citadel Navy, has a fleet there I want it gone.

The collection of ships, ranging from Freighters to an upgraded Turian Dreadnought departs into FTL headed for the Omega Relay. After a couple of hours the fleet drop out of FTL in position around the Relay. And with a crackle of energy the fleet makes its second jump through FTL channels landing in the Kepler Verge cluster.

Batarian Helmsman: Commander! Intel has just sent a message that the Alliance has deployed the 5th Fleet to investigate strange Gravitation readings.

Jiraeal: If that's true then they aren't responsible... No. Maintain course, Ontarom has probably detected us and is feedings their channels with misinformation. Charge the Cerberus Defence turrets on all ships. Jump to FTL on my mark. [Jiraeal moves to a seat in front of the main view screen] 1st Fleet, move into the system!

The 1st fleet launches itself into FTL again, the trail of blue lighting up behind the ships. The ships travel for 10 hours to reach their destination with Jiraeal's flagship dropping out first. They drop out to see a pair of Batarian frigates and a ship of unknown designation trading volleys. The unknown ship appears badly damaged but what's left of its shields is holding back the frigate's firepower with apparent ease, while its own heavily limited firepower is raking in massive amounts of damage among the Batarian ships.

Jiraeal: Helmsman! What is that thing?

Batarian Helmsman: Unknown Ma'am. It appears to be a ship; sensors indicate massive damage to the armour and hull of the ship. What's left of its weapon mounts appear to working within some parameters. I don't know what kind of weaponry that thing is using. I've not seen it before.

Salarian Helmsman: I'm getting residual energy signatures from the unknown ships weapon systems. It appears that the vessel is firing a directed energy weapon as its main armament. The shielding is... Flaring up similar readings so I'm inclined to say that it is using some kind of energy barrier technology. Whatever that ship is, it's more advanced than anything in this fleet, Ma'am.

Jiraeal: It's ripping those Batarian ships to pieces... Whatever that tech is, I want it.

Batarian Helmsman: Ma'am! One of the Batarian frigates is breaking up. The other frigate is reporting significant damage and that they can't keep it up much longer.

As the helmsman says this the unknown ship fires a group of bright purple plasma bolts into the hull of the Batarian frigate, causing it to mothball. A few seconds pass in which everyone is silent bar the pressing of buttons the sounds of confirmations along the ships systems. The Salarian Helmsman reports that they're being hailed.

Jiraeal: Put it onscreen.

An alien appears on-screen clad in a shining green armour, a set of four mandibles and a deep purple skin.

Alien: Perhaps you will be more reasonable than the last group who came across us. We are a frigate of the New Covenant. We request transportation to one of our base worlds for repairs. We will see that you and your fleet are rewarded.

Jiraeal: Who am I speaking with? And what is this "New Covenant" you speak of? We have never encountered your ships or your ladar print before. Identify yourself properly.

Alien: *A deep growl is heard and the mandible's twitch in synch with the growl.* I am Uithaely Squad Captain. Captain Naer'tus. I have been made captain of this vessel as the original captain has been killed form our earlier engagement in the system. I should not have to explain the New Covenant to you, creature. We are the ruling body of the Galaxy, along with the UNSC of Earth.

Jiraeal: Earth? You are in accordance with the Alliance?

Naer'tus: The Alliance? Yes the Covenant and UNSC have reached an alliance. But we are not unified by a single title. We are the Elites of the Covenant! Now tow us to these co-ordinates or face an imminent attack.

Jiraeal: You will surrender and prepare your ship to be boarded. We have you surrounded and out-numbered. Not to mention out-gunned. If you surrender your ship and technologies we will allow you to live on Omega or one of our other worlds.

Naer'tus: Out-gunned? Our technology out matches you on every possible plane. And even if you do manage to cripple this ship, you will never capture it. Our soldiers are unmatched in experience and ability. Stand down alien!

Jiraeal: I'll give you one final choice. This is the 1st Fleet of the Terminus Systems Joint Military. We have you surrounded by our dreadnoughts. Even a Reaper could not withstand the simultaneous bombardment of our Dreadnoughts.

Naer'tus: You call these dreadnoughts? Our dreadnoughts have your vessels outmatched in every way. And when the Covenant send a rescue fleet your meagre force will be devastated. We fight until death.

The communication cuts and the frigate opens up, slamming firepower directly into the armour of the nearest cruiser, which is forced back by the force of the weapons fire. The other cruisers move into position and begin firing on the frigate, its shields flaring a bright green hue on the impacts, before its remaining plasma batteries open up spraying plasma everywhere.

Batarian Helmsman: Admiral! Their weapons fire is bypassing our fleet's barriers. We have no effective defence against this type of weapon!

Jiraeal: We will once we capture that ship and study its technology. Dreadnoughts, move into final positions and begin bombardment.

The Terminus dreadnoughts move into their final positions bringing their main guns round to bear on the Covenant Frigate which out sizes their cruisers. The Dreadnoughts fire simultaneously at the Cruiser-sized ship which reflects the mass impactors' fire with a continued flash of its defences. The first of the 1st Fleet cruisers falls, simply stopping firing and drifting back under the firepower of the Covenant vessel until the fire is moved onto its next target. The Dreadnoughts continue to fire round after round into the shields of the Frigate, which seems to have no avail.

Jiraeal: What the hell is going on?!

Salarian Helmsman: I was afraid of this... Ma'am even the Reapers used Kinetic Barriers. Massively powerful Kinetic Barriers, but still Kinetic Barriers. These can be whittled down or destroyed under simultaneous Dreadnought fire. But this is an energy shield. Our weapons fire would have the same affect no matter how many we launch simultaneously. We have to take down their shields the slow way.

Jiraeal: Deploy fighters. Hit them with everything!

Batarian Helmsman: Ma'am, fighters deployed. We're detecting something similar happening from the target Frigate.

As swarms of fighters head out towards the Covenant ship, an equal amount of Banshees fly out towards the incoming swarm, as phantoms drop out of their bays and head to the nearby Frigates and begin bombing runs on the Terminus ships.

Jiraeal: There is no way a single Frigate is holding back our fleet. Open up with the Cerberus turrets. Burn their fighters out of the sky!

Along the Turian Dreadnought of Jiraeal's flagship Square turrets power up, swivelling into position blasting powerful beams of super heated plasma out into the incoming fighters.

[_A couple of hours later_]

_Captain Naer'tus on the bridge of the Evangelical Traveller. A hologram of Jiraeal's flagship is seen._

Elite: Captain! Our shields are going to fail soon! We are detecting boarding craft inbound. We have 7 Banshee squads left, and 5 Phantoms! We're counting a loss of 12 of their smaller craft, and 5 of their medium sized vessels. One of their largest has its main guns offline, but is still in the fight with its secondary weapon systems.

Naer'tus: Deploy all security teams. Order all Fighter craft and Phantoms to leave the vicinity and **only** return if they feel they have the tactical advantage. Those anti-fighter weapons are too powerful. Keep automated defences up,. Let us have a glorious battle men. Reinforcements will arrive shortly.

Elite 2: Ship Captain, we're being hailed.

Naer'tus: Put it on screen.

The face of Jiraeal once again fills the central hologram instead of the image of her flagship. The Elites in the room turn to face her with a growl, unseen to her as she can only see Naer'tus.

Jiraeal: Naer'tus. You've done a tremendous job, given you weren't the ship's original captain, thank the Goddess, and if we had to face him I'm not sure my fleet would be in such good condition. We are willing to give such effective warriors sanctuary on Omega, even a place in our army until your people find you. But the fight is over, there is no point dying now when you could have so many glorious fights by our side. You have no doubt detected my boarding craft. They have Batarian and Krogan shock troopers aboard them, to be followed by Turian and Human forces. Thought I doubt you'd survive the Krogan onslaught. They do love a good fight.

Naer'tus: I have no idea what the "Krogan" are, but we will not bow down. Your armies will find the greatest challenge they have encountered in this ship. I suggest you do not board, but you allow us to get our Slip Space drive online and allow us to leave. Many of your men will survive this way.

Jiraeal: I hoped you would say something like that. See you soon, _Captain._ [Jiraeal cuts the comms.]

Naer'tus. Weapons Officer! You have the bridge. Hold it well. I will lead the defence.

Naer'tus walks off towards the door, flashing his energy sword active as he does so.

_[A half hour later Naer'tus has entered the fray]_

Naer'tus sprays a humanoid figure, with four eyes – much like his initial aggressors – into oblivion with a storm rifle the figure dropping swiftly when another appears and flares his shields with the fire from his rifle. A quick burst of fire causes the creature to drop in his place. He turns to face two more, with five Elites backing him, when a gruff voice yells for the "Pyjaks" to move out of his way. A large creature, with a hump on his head, trailing down his neck and presumably down his back – clad in massive red armour – wielding a large gun knocks them out of his way grinning.

Krogan: So you're this "Elite" eh?

Naer'tus: I assume you are one of these "Krogan" the strange faced woman identified?

Krogan: You'd be right too. I'm Granos. Battle master to the Krogan in this party. Blood Pack Battle Master.

If the Krogan had hoped his title would have an effect on his enemy he was taken aback when the Elite put his gun on his back, and flashed a strange sword into existence. The Krogan grinned at his foe.

Granos: Ahh, a good fight. RAAAR!

With his yell the Krogan lowered his head and charged at the Elite, bringing the butt of his shotgun up to the creatures head, flaring Naer'tus' shields massively, and bringing a head butt to follow, knocking him back a few steps. The Elite lashes out with a force and speed unexpected to the Krogan, barely dodging the first swing of the sword, the second – going up diagonally across Granos' chest – catching him just – engraving a line into his armour. Granos fires into the Elite's shields and swings a powerful back hander into Naer'tus' chest making him stumble again. Thinking he had gained an advantage Granos charged forward again, caught off guard by Naer'tus' immediate kick into his chest, followed by an uppercut stab into Granos' mid-torso. Naer'tus withdraws his sword and steps back, beginning to turn away when Granos stands back up chuckling.

Granos: I'm not dead yet, Pyjak.

Naer'tus: You will be soon then, "Pyjak".

Granos growls again and charges, to which Naer'tus brings his blade up again diagonally sliding through the Krogan's chest causing him to stop an almost empty look on his face until Naer'tus brings another uppercut stab into the Krogan's back. The Krogan's mouth lolled open, before his choked slightly, some orange blood coming up to his mouth.

Granos: A good fight, Elite.

Naer'tus: Indeed, Krogan.

Naer'tus pulled his blade from the Krogan, and let the creature fall to the ground and turns to face another two Krogan aiming at him backed by three more Batarians.

Naer'tus: If you weren't focused entirely on me you'd be counting the men behind me, aggressors.

The central Batarian look around counting a fewer number of Elites aiming back at them and the three Batarians are picked up and stabbed from behind, the Krogan turn to retaliate but are gunned down before they can. Naer'tus raises his left forearm to his mouth.

Naer'tus: Deploy the Hunters. It's time to show these fools why they should have stayed aboard their ships.

Prologue: Act 3

Barnett: Jenkins, hail The _Pegasus_.

Jenkins: Sir, opening channel. They're responding, putting on screen now.

Jiraeal's face appears on the screen in front of Barnett scowling at the Admiral.

Barnett: Admiral Jiraeal, whatever operation you have running here I suggest you pack up and move off. My sensors indicate that all shields on your ships are weakened, some ships are even out of commission. We are willing to allow you to retreat provided you do so immediately, and without the alien ship you have blockaded yourself around.

Jiraeal: Michael. Are we so cold to each other now that you have to be so formal to me?

Barnett: After your betrayal of the Citadel, you have earned no warmth from me. The 5th fleet out guns you completely. I won't repeat my offer. You have 30 minutes to give me your response.

Barnett turned to Jenkins and nodded to him, Jenkins cutting the communication immediately. Jenkins then turned to his screen pressing a few buttons and brought the Terminus fleet onto screen, with a holographic representation of the entire enemy fleet made up from the reports from his scout frigates. The downed vessels are at the centre of the blockade, along with the Covenant Frigate, which has a couple of frigates latched onto its side docks. Barnett leans forward and begins ordering his ships to move into certain positions, the hologram showing the positions of the two fleets real time.

_[Almost a half hour later]_

Jenkins: Sir! Detecting a massive build up of gravitational fluctuations behind the enemy fleet, I have no idea what's happening but there is a build up of ionised energy originating from the epicentre of the gravitational readings.

Barnett: They've activated whatever weapon they used to do this... Hail The _Pegasus_ now!

Jenkins raises a communiqué with Jiraeal's ship, and loads the transmission onto the main screen straight away. A Static filled image is all that is seen, and Jiraeal's voice is distorted. Jenkins look confused to his commander, before attempting to clean the image up. After a while Jiraeal's face appears, a broken image but there more clearly and her voice comes through fine.

Jiraeal: I don't know what you're playing at Michael, but the 1st fleet will not allow for an attack of any kind!

Barnett: I don't know what you're on about Jiraeal, but your activation of that weapon on the deadline? We'll destroy you and that weapon.

Jiraeal: Weapon? What are you talking about Barnett?

Barnett: The weapon you activated that's causing these gravitational readings. I don't know how it works, but you won't get the chance to fire it.

Barnett nods to Jenkins who cuts the comm. Again.

Barnett: Fifth Fleet, move in!

The 5th Fleet ships move forward into their attack range, and unleash a deadly barrage of Thanix Cannon fire, along with traditional Mass Impactor weaponry at the Terminus ship, detonating some of their ships straight away. The rest of the Terminus fleet moves into position – even with its losses out numbering the Alliance fleet 2 – to – 1 – and retaliates unleashing their firepower with their Cerberus cannons. Explosions rock the shields of vessels on both sides One of the Normandy class ships, the name imprinted on its side being The _Impenetrable_ soars between two Cruisers and fires a Thanix blast into the nose of a third, blasting chunk of metal off of the larger ship.

Captain Moreau: Bring us about starboard! Keep us moving Helmsmen!

Flight Lieutenant: Yessir! They're focusing on the bigger ships right now sir. I think we're safe so long as we don't kick too hard in a place too soft.

Capt. Moreau: Okay. Bring us in to that unknown ship, stealth tech online of course.

The hull of the _Impenetrable _begins to shimmer green as it becomes invisible to sensors. It closes into the Covenant Frigate and begins scanning everything around it.

Flight Lieutenant: Sir! Reading a build up of ionisation a few hundred clicks forward. Shall I bring us in to investigate?

Capt. Moreau: Yeah, bring us about Lt.

The _ Impenetrable_ soars towards a point out of the battle, when a massive shockwave detonates, flaring the shields on all ships, collapsing a few on the weakened frigates on both sides.

Jenkins: Sir! The Ionisation has hit a peak, I don't know what's happening but whatever it is, it's happening now!

Barnett: Focus fire on The _Pegasus_! We have to take down whatever she's using to control the weapon.

Jenkins: She's hailing us.

Barnett: On screen.

Jiraeal's face appears on screen, her ship's internal alarms flaring and she addresses the Alliance Admiral.

Jiraeal: I assume you meant those readings when you aggressively accused me of preparing a weapon?

Barnett: You'd be right there.

Jiraeal: Well I have nothing to do with it. I plan to find out once the Fifth Fleet is no long in the Dis system.

The communication is cut as The _Pegasus_ bears down on the _Vesuvius_ launching volley after volley into the Dreadnoughts shields. The _Vesuvius_ returns, its broadside Thanix Cannons blaring back at the Terminus Flagship when a second shockwave knocks both ships out of commission. The _Pegasus_ regaining its systems almost immediately.

Jenkins: Sir! We got hit by some kind of EMP. I'm bringing our systems back online now. Terminus ships are pulling back to the unknown Frigate, and are turning to face the epicentre.

Jiraeal appears back on screen, scowling at her human counter-part.

Jiraeal: Well, looks like I don't have the time to get rid of you just yet, Michael. Once I have dealt with whatever is happening I will eliminate you. [Jiraeal cuts the comm. again.]

Barnett: Lieutenant! Give me my systems!

Jenkins: Working on it Sir.

Both men are silenced when what looks like a black hole appears, with a counter-clockwise blue accretion disk. A flare in the middle of the black centre is seen, and everyone stares at it. Shortly after a ship just like the crippled frigate appears, followed by a second. They dwarf the _Vesuvius_ – the largest Dreadnought in the Alliance fleet – by a good few hundred meters.

Jenkins: Sir, we're being hailed by the smaller vessel.

Barnett: On screen.

Naer'tus: Attention all vessels. These are Covenant Cruisers. Leave this system or be destroyed. Those vessels that are disabled we will not target you if you let us be. "Terminus" ships will be targeted no matter if they are disabled or not.

The smaller Frigate opens up, it's defences ripping through the Frigates attached to its flanks before its engines flare on, slowly turning the broken ship towards its larger counter-parts. Its engines flicker on and off indicating great damage done to the ship. All of a sudden, The _Pegasus_ and the other Terminus ships open fire on the covenant cruisers, their shields flaring a bright green hue before they return fire. The massive bolts of plasma slam into ships bypassing their shields entirely, the hulls of Frigates and a couple of cruisers collapsing on the first salvo. A group of unidentified ships, mostly fighter craft fly back into the system and head for The _Pegasus_. The fighters and Phantoms are immediately attacked by the flagship's Cerberus Defence turrets. One of the cruisers turns its firepower to The _Pegasus_, its powerful bolts slamming into the armour ripping chunks into space as it disables it's targets weapon systems.

Another blue –rimmed black hole appears, this time a gargantuan vessel flying out of it. This ship is a deep metal grey in colour – dotted with massive chain guns, missile turrets and MAC defences grids – and bears the word "_Infinity_" scrawled along its edge. This ship is easily 5 times the size of The _Vesuvius_. This ship as it drops out nearly runs into the _Impenetrable_ which performs some fancy flying and breaks for the 5th Fleet. As soon as it seems to become aware of what's happening the Terminus ships have started to ignore the Covenant cruisers and have begun opening their full firepower on the _Infinity_, its shields flaring a bright orange as it slaps the weapons fire away. The broad side cannons open up on The _Infinity_ ripping into the Cruisers and Frigates disabling or destroying most of them within seconds.

Jenkins: Sir! Systems are operational. Who do we target?

Barnett: Bring shields up and target the Terminus fleet. We should be able to force them into a retreat.

The 5th fleet brings its guns to bear on the unsuspecting Terminus fleet, ripping their engines apart with a few good volleys on some of the remaining craft. The 6 less damaged Dreadnoughts – including The _Pegasus_ – break off and jump to FTL with the remainder of its fleet. The 3 large vessels turn to the 5th fleet and face them, dauntingly, almost threateningly.

Jenkins: Sir, we're being hailed.

Barnett: Put it on screen, Major.

Jenkins: Yessir.

To the Admiral's shock, and the Captain of the largest vessel, the one in command is human.

Captain Laskey: You're human...

Barnett: So are you... Who are you Identify yourself.

Laskey: I am Captain Laskey, Commander of the UNSC Flagship; The _Infinity_. Who are you?

Barnett: Admiral Michael Barnett, commander of the Alliance 5th Fleet. What's the UNSC?

Laskey: Admiral, I don't know what's going on, but requesting permission to come aboard so we can sort this out?

Barnett: -

Jenkins: Sir! One of the cruisers is attempting to join the communications.

Barnett: Bring them in.

The screen splits in two, with a white-clad Elite joining the chat.

Barnett: Captain, feel free to come aboard. Now who are you?

Fleet Commander: I am the Commander of the Fleet. Or what's left of it. I would like to join the human and come aboard. There is obviously something afoot.

Barnett: Rodger. Just send us the IFFs of your transports and we'll tag them as friendly.

After a wait of a few minutes, the Sensors on the _Vesuvius_ pick up two transport ships heading over, one similar in LADAR signature to the bombers that attacked the _Pegasus_ earlier, the other an unknown signature. The two craft fly up to the docks and offload the people they were carrying. The first, the Phantom releases the Fleet Commander and a group of 4 Elites – his Personal Escort – The Pelican releasing Captain Laskey, Commander Sarah Palmer and fireteam Delta the two commanding officer's escort. The group are escorted to the bridge, the arrivals dwarfing everyone present, bar Laskey who is the same size. Some of the alliance Marines look intimidated by the size of these unknown soldiers and keep a wary distance. They walk onto the bridge, the escorts taking up defensive positions around the room and hold their weapons in a relaxed manner. Admiral Barnett spots the Elites and is caught off guard by their size, but then notices the SPARTANs, 6 with their helmets on and another without. He isn't quick enough to conceal his reaction to them and the woman clad in light blue armour chuckles and shakes her head.

Barnett: _Jesus, they're Human alright... But these soldiers are huge. What the hell do they feed them where they come from?_

Barnett: Is the military escort necessary?

Fleet Commander: You are an unknown. We have never come across this "Alliance" or these "Terminus" aggressors before. You are fortunate the humans brought their Demons; else, I would have brought an entire platoon with me.

Barnett: Demons...?

Palmer: Us. SPARTANs. We're considered unholy by most of the Covenant races, but we hold an esteem of respect with the Elites.

Barnett: Forgive me, but what exactly are you? And how did you get to be so large?

Palmer: *After a short chuckle* I'll let Laskey explain that one.

Barnett: Very well, Captain, who are these Elites, and what are "SPARTANs"?

Laskey: You don't know? *He taps his ear and speaks on his comm. unit.* Roland, what's going on?

Roland: *Roland appears, being projected by Palmers suit.* Sir, from the calculations I've made from the readings recorded by this fleet, and our own data, I can theorise that due to the black hole on our end, and the high end ionisation occurring here, along with the Slip Space rupture made when we jumped, we jumped the Black hole to have an exit point here, ejecting the Frigate. We took longer to arrive because we entered Slip Space before we entered the Event Horizon, preserving our hull integrity and our shields. But I think we've travelled to another Universe. This could pose to be problematic.

Barnett: Is... Is that an AI?

Laskey: Yes. It's our ship's AI.

The Marines in the room immediately raise their weapons at Laskey, Palmer and the Fleet Commander. The reaction from the Elites and SPARTANS is immediate. One of the Elites smashes a marines head with the butt of his Storm Rifle, proceeding to aim at the next while the other Elites draw their weapons and aim at other marines. Palmer spins out of aim of the two aiming at her, disarms one, taking his rifle and follows with a back handed slap, before elbowing the other in the face knocking him to the ground, she then spins and draws a magnum, holding the grabbed rifle in one hand the magnum in the other. O'Masson rolls forward and knocks three Marines to the ground before pulling his rifle on Barnett, the rest of Delta moving to cover him aiming at marines. The only one who doesn't react and stays still is Laskey, who just stands there watching everything. He turns to Barnett and raises an eyebrow.

Laskey: Got issues with AI's?

Barnett: Of course we do! After everything this Galaxy has been through, don't you think we would?!

Palmer: What the hell are you on about?

Roland: Guys! Stand down I can see what their on about. Their records include data on "Reapers"... Massive sentient Starships that waged war on the entire galaxy. I don't know what happened. There's also a record here about something called "Geth." They seem to think all AI's are bad.

Barnett: Wait... You don't know about any of that? About the Reapers? The Heretic Geth? None of it? Marines, Stand down!

Laskey: Thank you Admiral. Now I believe we have a lot to talk about.

_[After both sides have explained, what has happened in their realties everyone has stood down And everyone is sitting down now, bar the defence escorts.]_

Barnett: I... That's incredible. A galaxy without the Reapers. Your people were fortunate.

Laskey: Hardly. We still had the Old Covenant remember?

Barnett: I suppose, and these "Prometheans".

Laskey: Don't get me started on this Forerunner military. You thought that – what did you call them, "Terminus" fleet – was out gunned by us? That's how badly we're out gunned by these Forerunner ships.

Barnett: Yikes. Well seeing your ships attack that Terminus Fleet reminded me of the footage I saw of the Reapers attack on Earth. We were as badly out-gunned. But thankfully, it's all sorted now.

An buzzer sounds, coming from Jenkins' console. Jenkins spins round in his chair facing away from the orange holographic computers and walks to the Admiral and Captains.

Jenkins: Sir, Ontarom is reporting a Hollow attack. The ships haven't breached their inner most defences, if we leave now we should be able to reach them before they get to the MBP's. Reports indicate 7 Destroyers and 4 Capital ships.

Barnett: These fleets have been getting larger and larger... Right prep course for Ontarom. Captain Laskey, Fleet Commander, would you care to join us?

Laskey: What's happening?

Barnett: About 10 years ago, we started being attacked by Reaper ships. Turns out they were hollowed out and repaired ships that were disabled in the war. We're not sure yet who's behind these "Hollow" attacks, but it shouldn't be long till we track their FTL synergies. Once we've dealt with this Hollow fleet I'll send a report to Alliance HQ, see what we can do about helping you.

Laskey: Right. Send us the co-ordinates. We'll meet you there.

The UNSC and Covenant groups leave the _Vesuvius_ and return to their ships. The 5th Fleet jumps to FTL towards the Antaeus system for the Relay, while the 4 ships enter Slip Space.

The _Infinity_ and the Covenant ships drop out of Slip Space in the Ontarom system, in the asteroid ring and follow their orbit. The Frigate lands on one of the asteroids and a few phantoms fly up carrying some personnel up to the lead Cruiser.

_[12 hours later]_

Roland: Sir, we're detecting the 5th Fleet dropping out behind the asteroid ring. I'm also detecting about 11 ships bearing down on the planet, towards the battle stations more specifically. Four of them appear to be about 2 kilometres long. The rest are significantly shorter. Around twice the size of a Pelican. Should I bring the _Infinity_ to link up with the 5th fleet?

Laskey: Do it. We'll see what the Admiral wants us to do. Raise him on the comms. Along with the Elites.

A split-screen comms opens up again as the tree large ships move back towards the _Vesuvius_. They stop just short, and wheel round prepped to jump into combat.

Barnett: Right, this enemy has a range twice that of my flagship. Their weapons are a heat dispersal kinetic impactor whi-

Laskey: Admiral, this ship was designed to be able to hunt and kill fleets of Covenant class ships. We'll be fine. Just tell us what you're going to do. We'll engage the larger ships give you some breathing room.

Barnett: Right... We'll engage and destroy the transports then we'll send forces down to engage anything they've already landed. They usually send large contingents of battle Mechs to raid colonies. If they're being brave enough to launch a full scale attack on an Alliance base they're bound to have some forces. Maybe even heavy Mechs.

Laskey: Right. Once we've dealt with the capital ships, we'll send down a few Pelicans. Don't know what the elites want to do. We'll go all in then.

The comm. cuts and Laskey orders his ship to jump into combat followed by the Covenant cruisers. Barnett, left standing staring at his communications screen gives the order to jump into the fray.

Prologue: Final Act

The _Infinity_ soars past the Ontarom Defence Station and its cannons open up on the Reaper ships immediately. Chain guns start spewing weapons fire into the destroyers that are flying too close causing them to pull away from the massive ship. One of the MAC AA guns targets one of the destroyers and begins blasting away into the ship the bright round slamming into its broad side. The destroyer turns to fire on the _Infinity_, opening its legs to land on the ship's hull when the MAC defence gun rips through it. Another two shots and the small assault craft is destroyed. The _Infinity_ has began to bear its main guns on the four Reaper Capital ships the bolts and blasts from its chain guns and missiles slamming into their powerful kinetic barriers. After several dozen volleys the _Infinity_ brings it's forward MACs online sending beam after beam into the Reapers barriers. The first one is disabled after a few minutes of firing, but by now the Reapers are in range with their guns and bear them on the _Infinity_. The red beams slice into the shields doing no harm to the ship's armour as its own weapons systems retaliate. A large amount of the destroyers have joined in with the attack on the _Infinity_, having landed on its shields, the energy matrix flaring under the destroyers feet and from their beams. The _Infinity_'s shields start to show some strain under the combined fire of the Hollow fleet when the two Covenant cruisers drop out of slip space and engage the enemy ships. The destroyers are chased off by Pelicans and Phantoms while the Capital ships are ripped into by the powerful energy weapons of the Covenant. The first three volleys launched at a Capital ship slam into one of the ship's legs, then the main structure then the broadside. The ship ceases firing as it sustains more and more damage from the UNSC and Covenant ships. Soon the Destroyers have decided to ignore the ships and inflict what damage they can on the MBP orbiting Ontarom when the fifth fleet drops out of FTL around them. The battle is short after that, a single badly crippled Hollow Capital ship limping put of the system with a couple of destroyers is all that remains. A communications is raised between the three leaders.

Fleet Commander: Human. Your ships weapons while powerful seemed inadequate against those larger ships. How did your ship hold out?

Laskey: I don't know what happened with our weapons, but our shields took the brunt of it. A few of those smaller craft managed to hit a few spots. We will need to find a planet to land on and perform repairs.

Barnett: I don't know about planets... But we might have somewhere large enough for your ship to dock and I can pull a few strings. Get it repaired for you?

Laskey: Sorry Admiral. We'll handle the repairs ourselves. We know nothing of this galaxy. We don't want to upset any balance there might be. Thanks for the offer though. And as for our weapons issues Fleet Commander, I have my people looking at defence turret schematics taken from Requiem. With the right resources we might be able to beef ourselves up.

Fleet Commander: You have technology of the Gods? Why have you not released this to us?!

Laskey: No offence Fleet Commander, but you have tech that can handle itself in this universe. We do not. Our weapons were more or less slapped aside back there.

Barnett: If I can interject? My marines have just gotten back to me. While the bulk of this enemy force is indeed Mechs, we have a new problem all together, once we've dealt with it, I can find you guys a plant to set up shop. There might even be an abandoned base present.

Laskey: We'll need resources. There anywhere we can set up mining shops where we can be left alone?

Barnett: I'll check our systems. Now about this enemy...

[_Planet side. 2 hours later.]_

_SPARTAN Sergeant O'Masson and fireteam Delta_

A Pelican drops down and begins to hover a few feet above the ground in the court yard of a massive Satellite Dish Array. There are dozens of Pelicans in the area with marines and SPARTANs pouring out from the landing craft. Shots are traded between buildings, obviously between friendly and enemy controlled facilities.

Capt Reid.: O'Masson, Taylor I want you two to head to the forward left flank with Majestic and Castle. They're going to be launching an attack on the facility in a couple of hours. I want you two spearheading it. The rest of us will stick ourselves into the ground and hold until you get back with Intel. Confirm what these Alliance guys are saying, and then we'll launch our full scale attack.

O'Masson and Taylor: Sir!

The two SPARTANS head run off to the other side of the facility and meet up with the Brown and Blue clad SPARTANS all equipped with every range of weapon from Railguns to Spartan Lasers to a couple of Binary Rifles taken from Requiem.

After a while they break off, O'Masson with Majestic and Taylor with Castle. O'Masson having taken point walks towards the door to the taken facility and has a peak through the viewing pane seeing dozens of Mechs patrolling what appears to be a chemistry lab and a large block with protruding edges at the far end. He and Corporal Thorne pull the doors open silently and the fireteam slips in taking positions behind some tables. As O'Masson and Thorne come in and take positions next to each other behind a table the door slides shut, alerting the Mechs to their presence and open fire on the tables. The SPARFTANS return fire felling the light Mechs easily with multiple rounds into their torso's, a few head shots knocking them to the ground and causing a self-destruct sub-routine to activate. The large block at the end activates, coming online at the sound of the gun fire and steam flies from two vents on its sides and it stands up. One arm activating to reveal a heavy machine gun and the other a rocket launcher. O'Masson turns his aim to the Heavy Mech immediately and opens up, his rounds hitting the shields of the Mech. It returns fire, devastating the area between the SPARTAN and the battle Mech forcing O'Masson into cover. Thorne taps O'Masson's arm and points to his secondary weapon on his back, a Spartan Laser. O'Masson grabs the heavy weapon and aims at the floor and begins to charge it. As it becomes fully charged he stands and brings the targeting laser to the Mech's chest and blasts a whole clean through it. He drops down as it begins to overload and detonates knocking the tables in the room flying.

Taylor has taken a position against a wall, being point man of her infiltration team. The rest of Castle slides up behind her or on the wall on the other end of this corridor. They look up the corridor and Taylor moves off first heading down towards the door at the far end. When she peaks through the viewing pane she sees nothing and signals to the rest of the team as much. They take up positions around the door and she opens it with a nearby console. Almost as soon as it's open the entire team come under fire, but this isn't the same weapons as the Mechs, its highlight is blue and red instead of white. Regardless the SPARTANs return fire on the locations of the muzzle flashes, their shields holding against the weapons fire. After a few minutes of fighting more muzzle flashes start appearing, indicating that reinforcements have arrived. The SPARTANS move into the room to take advantage of the dark but then the lights activate as soon as they step in. They see dozens of mutilated creatures, some brown some metallic grey and some green, almost frog like opening fire with strange weapons. The SPARTANs fight back felling the creatures as quickly as they can but strange light blue zombies come out of nowhere and one of the jumps onto Taylor's back. She wrestles the creature off easily enough, but it forced her into the open where two of the grey creatures opened fire flaring her shields to the point of almost breaking when a strange arachnid climbs over multiple boxes. It has orange sacks all over it, a bluey-purple main structure and two cannons on its back. It targets Taylor and open fire, 3 bursts of red plasma hurling into her. The first gets shrugged off by her shields, but knocks her back a step the second takes her shields down and makes her stumble further out of cover and the third hits her squarely in the centre of the chest and knocks her to the floor a smoking hole in her armour. The Castle Captain drags her into cover and then radios for help.

Castle Captain: Fireteam Castle has engaged unknown enemies – non mechanicals – I repeat non mechanicals! Corporal Taylor of Fireteam Delta is down.

O'Masson: I'm on my way Castle. Majestic is with me, we'll be there in 5!

Castle Captain: Roger that O'Masson, we've applied a med pack but I don't know if Taylor has that long. Requesting casevac!

Radio: Pelican 3-2-2 replying I am in bound for casevac. We will be there in 5. Want me to lay some suppressive fire as you pull out of the building?

Castle: Roger that 322. We will need suppressive fire. Sergeant O'Masson and Majestic are inbound also might need to correct for fire control.

Pelican 322: Heads up SPARTANS reinforcements are about to show up. Alliance Spec-Forces. They heard what you said on the battle-net and deployed to your position in earnest. They were right about they're guess it seems. 3 more Pelicans are moving forward having picked up reinforcements, including the rest of Delta. The Elites are begging to be let down into the battle so I guess we'll have some of them soon, maybe even a few Hunter units.

Barnett: All ground units, the UNSC AI Roland has confirmed what Alliance intel suspected. There is blue drives in the Reaper husks in orbit. At this time we have reason to believe the Hollow forces are NOT under organic control but are in fact Reaper remnants that evaded Shepard's control. Be advised they are a very dangerous enemy, with varying unit capabilities.

Alliance Marine Colonel: You heard the Admiral boys and girls. Let's get out there and kick some ass like we did at Earth all those years ago!

Captain Reid: Who is this?

Colonel Ritchie: This is Colonel Ritchie of the Alliance Marine Corps. N7 Division.

Capt Reid: I'd like a word when we get a chance Colonel. SPARTANs are leaving the battle-net. Maintain ground communications only SPARTANs!

All over the facility Kodiak A Mk 7 shuttles are appearing with Pelicans and dozens of Phantoms deploying Elites and Hunters. Thousands of ground forces are moving towards conflict sites highlighted by trading of fire, and the Reapers are holding ground well. When on the _Infinity_...

Laskey: Roland; why are our shields and weapons powering up?

Roland (Hazy, crackling images mostly coloured red instead of yellow): We are the return of your death. We will not be stopped. We have returned.

Laskey (Over the Intercom): Shut down the rectors! Disconnect Roland's Blue box from ALL systems! Do it now!

The _Infinity_ manages to fire a few bolts of MAC fire into a few of the 5th Fleet cruisers when all the systems shut down and Roland is locked out.

Roland (Yellow, very hazy as if he's fighting for control.): Sir, the blue boxes weren't empty. A Reaper downloaded itself into my processors. It wants to control this ship. I can fight it for now, but do not connect me to the ship. I cannot fight all of the Reapers minds, some of them will escape and control the shi- [Roland's Image turns red] We will not fall. This ship will become ours and it will lead our fleets into a glorious battle—[On the _Vesuvius_ Holo-projector] Earth will fall once again, as will every filthy world of the organics. The Cycle does not matter now. Only revenge. Only destruction. We will not attempt to save you from your own demise. This time we will burn every world. Drain every sea. This Galaxy will tremble from the wrath of the Reapers. Shepard took from us our leader. Killed the father of the Reapers. He may have a fleet. But the true armada of the Reapers has returned from our slumber. And we will burn everything you have built in the aftermath of our first coming. Nothing will be left un-corrupted. Not even these SPARTANS. Or the Elites. We will take everything. Then we will ensure Organic life does not repeat itself. Once we have ended life in this galaxy, The Cycle will continue.

The image of the Reaper-Roland the appears to get torn into pieces, almost ripped apart.

Laskey: Roland! Are you there?

Roland: He left... I didn't win sir; I had lost and then he just left. Seems he wasn't one of the ones we defeated here. I tracked his location to somewhere outside of the Galaxy. Harbinger was smart, he didn't commit the entirety of the Reaper Armada to the invasion just in case. He took some and ordered the rest to come in only once Shepard was gone or they were victorious, and if they weren't they were to forget about this Cycle and just burn everything. I have nothing else sir; but check my systems. Make sure it isn't around, then plug me back in. I'm going to try to track the transmission vectors he used.

I noticed something fishy in his data logs. Something about, inter-dimensional wormholes.

Mean while, across the galaxy a truly massive Reaper fleet is sitting in position around two things. The first being a Mass Relay, seemingly taken from the Galaxy and dropped here. The second is a Space station that is under construction. It looks exactly like the station used by the Heretics just incomplete.

New Reaper Leader: We will purge this Galaxy of life. They can do nothing. The end _is _ coming.

END.


	2. General Info and Trailer

**NB: The first season of this series will be introducing our heroes, some of the bad guys, bringing the heroes together, indicating the general plot and later in the season introducing the big bad guys, the ones behind it all.**

**I would also like to take the time to state that firstly the previous episode was an experimental episode with a typing format I haven't used before and I probably won't be using again until I learn the handle of it. Secondly the entire series is AU. I will try to keep as much similar as I can, but with limited knowledge of certain programmes, and of course the obvious incompatibilities of certain T.V series I cannot maintain that they will all agree with generally accepted canon or some set canons.**

**If I plan to change anything major per series I am adding I will add a section of the released story to list what I have done, I will then trust you all not to hate me immensely as the changes I make will simply be ones I wish had happened and could be beneficial to the 'Grande Finale' I have planned for my series.**

**Sorry about making any of you think this is an actual episode, but I would like to state that now I have access to a keyboard again I should be releasing the next one pretty soon. To keep you guys interested in the next one, I'll release a trailer just for you on this post. ****J**

_The Bridge of the Enterprise shakes as another round of the bright blue volleys slam into the shields of the ship, her own bright red phase pulses slamming into the hull of the unknown, gargantuan, ship. Sulu reports that the enemy vessel has deployed a wave of dozens of small fighter craft, Kirk giving out an immediate order to target them with the defensive phase cannons. Spock spins his seat round and interjects that he's noticed certain energy fluctuations indicating a power flow and that a few well placed torpedoes should disrupt the ships power regulation. The Enterprise fires three torpedoes towards the central rear end of the ship, several of the fighter craft breaking off to take out the torpedoes succeeding with two. The third slams onto it's mark, lights begin flickering all over the enemy ship but a few weapon mounts maintain their firing. The Enterprise's phase pulse weapons are now focused on taking out the fighter craft when the blue volleys penetrate the shields and start slamming into the hull. On the bridge things are getting very hectic the crew have been knocked back and forth, some are picking themselves up from the floor. Sulu yells in panic to Kirk that another ship has been detected._


End file.
